


［ABO／俄洛伊×劫］Whirlpool/漩涡 （2）

by xiaji2000



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaji2000/pseuds/xiaji2000
Summary: 当劫被触手包围着的时候，他发现自己只想要俄洛伊，他的alpha，不能忍受自己被除她之外的任何人任何生物占有。妈的，他只想要俄洛伊。这太崩溃了。





	［ABO／俄洛伊×劫］Whirlpool/漩涡 （2）

触手缓缓地攀附上来，冰凉滑腻的触感贴上肌肤。劫徒劳地挣扎试图躲避，极度排斥且恐慌。不安和焦虑的情绪蔓延到每一个毛孔里。

他又一次把目光投向他的alpha，无声地哀求着，奢望她的怜悯。

俄洛伊操控着触手抬起劫的脸，黏糊糊的前须卷着劫的下巴。omega的眼神几乎破碎了，有几根触手钻进了衣服的下摆，缠在腰间又不断地向上攀爬，留下一行行水渍。

劫本能的恐惧，他宁愿俄洛伊再惩罚他或是冷落他，都好过把他丢到触手丛中贱淫。

俄洛伊，只要是俄洛伊，只要是她亲手，怎样都行。

拜托别这样对他了。……

触手尖轻抵着额头，通体散着柔和的莹绿色光芒，他心底的声音全部被俄洛伊感知。

女alpha蹲下身抚摸他的发，温柔到近乎残忍：“你要知道，牠们也是我的一部分。你得学会接纳。”

劫激烈地反抗了起来，他朝俄洛伊摇头，仿佛那是颗最后的救命稻草：“……不。”

扭动的触手强硬粗暴地挤进口腔，把劫的求饶也好、拒绝也好，统统搅碎封死。

那条怪物般触须有深海的味道，是冷的、阳光触及不到的藻苔的沉静气味。牠尝起来和俄洛伊一样，但那并不是俄洛伊。

细小的吸盘吮着他的舌尖、牙齿、每一寸内壁。劫被翻搅的头皮发麻，接着那根触手压着他的舌头，粗长的支干像是要往他喉咙里钻。他控制不住地干呕，小腹抽搐着，脸上混着泪水和触手的黏液，狼狈的一塌糊涂。

另一些触手顺着小腿缠绕上来，色情地停留在腿根处微微蠕动。热潮时劫的肌肤烫的吓人，冰凉湿滑的感觉让他打了个激灵。前须向前延伸着，卷住了饱经欲望折磨、此刻正硬的滴水的阴茎。

触须轻轻搔刮着铃口，裹着柱身挤压撸动。他被推到高潮边缘的时间太久了，脑中短暂的白光闪过，只是这样轻微的刺激，劫便射了出来。

但这还远远不够，发情期令omega情欲高涨。射过一次后，后穴的空虚却更甚，细细密密的酥麻感蚕食着他的神经。

操着他嘴巴的触手缓缓退出来，劫剧烈地咳嗽，呛得眼眶泛红。但显然俄洛伊没给他喘息的机会，那根触手轻轻拍打劫的脸颊，贴着他的耳朵滑动，最后接近了后颈那一块因标记成痂的疤。牠磨蹭着那处腺体，直到它发红，omega抖得厉害，后穴湿得能拧出水来。

劫现在脆弱的要命，一点也找不出之前的强硬态度。他嗓子有被干过后的沙哑，听上去像一棵在暴风雨中被摧毁折断的树枝：“…对不起……别再……”

到后面他连完整的句子都说不出，声音越来越小，压抑着未吐出口的呻吟。

俄洛伊对她的教训很满意。瞧瞧，她叛逆的omega都学会道歉了。

但真者今晚铁了心不会放过他，这个不听话的坏小子，她要教他该怎么做一个合格的omega丈夫。

更多粗壮的触手搭上了劫的后背，隔着衣料爬向股间。

牠们湿漉漉地贴着臀缝滑动，彼此之间挤压摩擦着，发出黏稠的水声，有些甚至勾着前触，撩刮会阴。

黏糊糊的触手激起生理性的厌恶让劫反胃，他用仅剩不多的力气疯狂抗拒，像条案板上的鱼。劫几乎是尖叫着乞求，他什么都不要了，只要让这些触手停下进犯：“…别让那些东西进来……求你……！”

他站在濒临崩溃的边缘，但俄洛伊轻易地把他推向了深渊。

触手撑开了劫的洞口，整条贯入，他发出一声短促的惨叫，无力地咬着嘴唇。触腕在内壁里摸索着向前，牠很冰很凉，却又充满弹性，仿佛一汪有形的冷水被捂热，融化在了他紧烫的穴道里。

又一根触手在穴口徘徊，跃跃欲试。最后是两根交替着抽送，让劫无时无刻地没有被填满的空隙。

此时腰间的触手也骚动起来，蜷曲起磨蹭他的乳尖，甚至用吸盘小口地嘬咬着那挺立的小肉粒。

牠们强行钻入宫口，抵达到一个前所未有的深度。这太超过了……劫几乎要被过载的快感击昏，但他无能为力，连简单的合并双腿都做不到，只能被迫承受着触手的入侵。

经过发情中短暂的不应期，他现在又硬起来了，触手包裹着他的阴茎亵弄。尖端的须条还恶劣地钻进铃口，一瞬间劫疼得直流冷汗，可又随着牠对那小孔的抽插得到过电般的快感。他浑身上下除了嘴巴以外，所有的洞都被侵入贯穿，一面把他推上云霄，一面又阻止他新一轮的高潮。

前后夹击让劫发出破碎的悲鸣，俄洛伊轻轻抚摸他的耳廓，问道：“舒服吗？别露出一副难过的表情。劫，你被填满了，牠们正在给你想要的。”

不。不是这样。

他想要的不是这个。

……

omega低声地啜泣，他只能在心里反驳着alpha的话。

但俄洛伊连他的精神都不放过，窥伺着他所有的思想。“不是随便什么都可以喂饱你的嘴吗？”她说道：“还是你嫌牠们不会留给你一肚子精液，再有一个能锁住你的结？”

“不是……”劫被戳到痛处，强吞下呜咽发声，身后的触手抵在宫口膨大，似乎在模拟alpha的阴茎，不断冲撞着他的身体。

不要这些恶心的触手。也不要别的alpha，他不能接受……

“不是？”俄洛伊的一副惊讶的语气：“那你这个贪心的小孩儿要什么？”

他才不贪心…他只想要……。

omega一次又一次徒劳地摇头。

“我只想要你…求你……我不能……”劫哭得令人心软，头一次如此无助过。

他只想要俄洛伊，他的alpha。他不能忍受自己被除她之外的任何人任何生物占有。妈的，他只想要俄洛伊。这太崩溃了。

触手仍在他的体内进进出出，挺翘的欲望却得不到纾解，劫的意识都快要模糊。

“……对不起。”他又一次低下头认错，渴求alpha的原谅和拯救，他太需要俄洛伊了，此刻俄洛伊正主宰他的一切。

“对不起、”劫生怕alpha再离开，留给自己无休无止的折磨：“别抛下我…俄洛伊……”

灭顶的快感像汹涌的潮汐，劫被巨浪挟裹着在浩瀚的海中浮沉，而俄洛伊是他唯一的救赎，他重生的浮木。

他快要溺死了，意识渐渐模糊，带着温度的熟悉气味将他温柔包围，他仿佛沉入了海底，即将拥抱一个长眠。

“嘘……”劫听到了一个声音，一瞬间所有的触手、连同困住他的枷锁，全部消失了，留下的只有爱人安稳的怀抱。

俄洛伊接住跌下来的劫，托着他的脸庞落下亲吻：“好孩子。”她夸赞，安抚着omega依旧发抖的脊背，也不在乎他现在还挂着精液、爱液、乱七八糟的身体。

“我抓住你了。”

omega攥住她的衣袖，像樽被打碎的精美瓷器，说话带着历劫过后颤音，犹如一片羽毛飘到水面上激起的涟漪：“…永远别再这样对我了，永远。……”

俄洛伊怜惜地吻了吻劫的额头，给出回应：

“好。我保证。”

他听见alpha的承诺，筋疲力竭地沉沉睡去。

海里能够呼吸。


End file.
